The aim of the research is to study the distribution and consumption of food and drink within the household to obtain an understanding of the processes directing diet choices. These processes will be studied in low-income households with children under five. The area chosen for study is a Black neighborhood in Philadelphia. Households with similar income and cultural background will be studied to facilitate investigation of variables affecting choices within the household. Data will be collected by participant observation. Participation of households in the Special Supplemental Food Program for Women, Infants and Children (WIC) will be studied as an integral part of the association between diets and social position. In households with WIC participants, attempts being made to bring about change will facilitate observation of the interrelationships between diets and domestic organization.